Through Blue Eyes
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Samara and Seto tie the knot in this special one shot. Enjoy my fellow readers!
**^^
Hello my fellow readers!  
So Girl On Fire will be on hold for awhile, but I will try to update it when I can. So here's a oneshot and there will be some spoilers!  
Enjoy!  
Long live Stubbornshipping.**

 **Samara's POV**

"Bloody all to hell" I growled as I paced back and forth in the room.

"Calm yourself sweetheart" came the voice of my mother. I turned to her and replied.

"Easier said than done Mom"

Today was wedding day to Seto, after being a mated pair for a year and a half. During the Awakening of the Dragons Arc, both my mother and father also somehow got sucked into the Yugioh World like I did before them. My parents had been found by Yugi and the others, and of course my parents demanded where I was first, before they got medical attention. Our reunion was a tearful one and they were grateful Simon took care of me. Of course then my parents could smell that I had a mate and they demanded to meet Seto. When I informed Seto that my parents were now in this world, he immediately got nervous. After all it wasn't everyday you found out that your soul mate comes from another world, yet alone her parents came through as well.

The meeting however went better than I thought it would go. My mother of course wouldn't shut up about how handsome Seto was for a human much to my dismay, and my father liked the fact he and Mokuba took good care of me in their absence. I was already in my wedding dress, which was strapless. The edging of the dress as well as the train was sky blue to represent the color of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I also wore sky blue fingerless gloves that went to my elbow. I wore my Arwen Pendant around and my card pendant my neck. I was not going to wear a veil I hated those damn things. My hair was in a braid with blue and white roses in it and it hung off my left shoulder, like Elsa's from Frozen. I also decided to skip the whole something borrowed, something blue, yada, yada.

The wedding would take place at the Kaiba Mansion where I now lived, after Atem left to finally be at rest in the afterlife, Seto asked if I wanted to move in with him. I happily accepted and my folks decided to rent out my old house from Simon. Many things have happened over the last year and a half. Right before the Kaiba Corporation Grand Pix, both Ren and Natalie found their true mates. And surprise, surprise they turned out to be Yugi and Tea. Ren always had a crush on Tea, while secretly Yugi had the same on Natalie. Ren and Tea made a cute pair as did Yugi and Natalie. Both twins were possessive of their mates. And speaking of mates, Mokuba and Summer's relationship was going strong as well.

Summer actually was in the Kaiba Corp Grand Pix with me and she ended up beating the crap out of Rebecca. The rules were only one girl and one boy would face Yugi and myself. Summer and me, and Leon and Yami. My duel with Summer was a tough one, but in the end I reigned supreme as the Girl on Fire, and Leon proudly lost against Yami much to his brother's dismay. Siegfried had flirted with me nonstop during the Grand Pix and this really made Seto mad, it only annoyed me. It was also funny to see Rebecca, Vivian, and Tea fighting over Yugi. However when Vivian tried to flirt with Seto at the Grand Pix registration, I got mad. The door to the room opened and in came Tea, Mai, Summer, and Nat. My mother was my Maid of Honor and while the rest of my female friends were bridesmaids. My mother wore a spaghetti strapped dress, with two straps on the arms; it was in her favorite color, gold.

"Hot damn you look awesome Sam" Natalie complimented first.

"Thanks you all look hot as well" I said back.

"I feel so exposed in this dress" Tea said. She wore a strapless pink dress, Mai had a purple dress the exact same style as Mom's, Natalie's was a lighter shade of blue and it was also strapless, but she wore a black jacket that sometimes came with dresses. Summer had an emerald green halter top dress, her hair was loose, while Mai and Natalie had theirs pulled up. I went over to Tea and placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder.

"You look hot and I think Ren would think the same"

"Joey can't keep his damn eyes Mai" Natalie said with a smirk.

"If I remember correctly Nat, Yugi kept eyeballing you before we all came in here" Mai teased Ren's twin sister back.

"Where is Serenity anyway?" Summer asked interrupting the conversation.

"I'm here sorry I'm late!" Serenity hurried into the room. She was my last bridesmaid. She looked amazing in the ruby red dress that she wore; it was a halter like Summer's. Her hair was also up.

"You're on time Serenity don't worry" I reassured her. Tristan and Serenity were dating now much to Joey and Duke's dismay.

"This crowd is getting big out there" came my father's voice. My old man looked handsome in his tux which was black, with a sky blue tie. Seto was actually wearing a black version of his Battle City jacket, for this event. Mom suddenly smirked and she strode over to my father.

"You look just as handsome as the day I met you"

The other girls went "Awwwww" while I only smirked. Even after being married for so long, my parents still loved one another deeply.

"Alright you guys it's almost time to get this show started!" Mokuba said coming into the room behind my old man. Mokuba had grown a little taller and his hair was tied back in a pony tail. His eyes went to me first. "Sam you look absolutely stunning, Seto's going to go nuts when he sees you"  
Mokuba of course was Seto's Man of Honor, and his only Groomsmen. And I didn't mind that, well actually that wasn't true Ren was as well. Ren ended up working at Kaiba Corp alongside with my mate. Seto liked the fact Ren was skilled and he and Ren ended up developing a good friendship, his relationship with the others was the same, but he was more courteous, but still made smart ass remarks.

"You look very handsome mate" Summer said strolling over to Mokuba, she pressed a quick kiss against his mouth. Mokuba blushed as she did this. Then a second later she pulled away. "I will see you out there"

Mokuba chuckled before he kissed her cheek and turned around to go outside.

"I think it's time to get this show started" Mai said. Each of my bridesmaids already had their bouquets that matched their dresses, while mine did with mine, blue and white roses representing the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"See you guys out there"

"Don't be nervous Sam" Tea told me.

"It's normal to be nervous when you get married Tea, just wait till you marry Ren" Natalie teased before turned around and left the room first. Summer only rolled her eyes before she followed after her sister, Tea, Mai, and Serenity all sighed before leaving the room.

"It's time sweetheart" Mom said to me. She handed me my bouquet and I took it, my arms shaking still. Both of my parents would be giving me away, it was traditional that way in werewolf weddings. I wrapped with my father's while my mother put hers in the hand that held the roses.

 **Past**

 **Still Sam's POV  
18** **th** **Birthday, August 1.**

"Seto what are we doing up here anyway?" I asked my mate as we stood on the top of the Kaiba Corp roof. Today I had turned eighteen and it had been a good day. My parents along with Simon's family and Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Tea, Duke, Mr. Muto, and Mokuba threw me a surprise party at Simon's bookstore where I still worked. Seto said he wanted us to have time alone later, which I understood. I had jumped out of my skin and swore when everybody shouted "Surprise!"

I got a lot of nice things and had an awesome afternoon. Seto then came and got me later and suggested I wear something nice. The two of us went to a restaurant that we went to before and the dinner was excellent. My mate as usual wore his Battle City outfit, while I wore a spaghettis strapped sky blue dress, I wore silver flats underneath. My hair was in a braid and I wore my Evenstar pendant around my neck while I wore my "One Ring" on my right hand. I had on my leather jacket. My mate didn't answer me and I sent him a questioning look. I smelled he was nervous about something.

"Seto Kaiba spill"

"Sorry Samara" Seto then turned to me and he took my left hand into his hands.

"Sam I love you more than anything, the two of us had endured a lot of crazy crap together starting with Battle City through that whole Ancient Egypt scenario, which is why I'm asking you as your mate if you will marry me"

He then bent down and I shouted.

"HOLY S**T ON A SANDWICH!"

Seto then drew out a ring box and opened it to show me a silver band with an Aquamarine in the center. Small white diamonds surrounded the aquamarine, the March birthstone was my favorite gemstone.

"Hell yes I will" I said and Seto chuckled. He put the ring on my finger and he stood up. He then took something else out from his pocket and my eyes widened realizing what it was.

"I also had this made"

It was a card pendant exactly the same design as his and Mokuba's. It was even on the same rope chain, Seto put it around my neck and it now hung proudly around it, underneath my Evenstar pendant. I opened it to find a picture of me and Seto on the front and it opened to another picture in the back of Seto and Mokuba.

"I already asked your father and he said it was about time I proposed"

This got me to laugh.

Seto chuckled before he kissed my forehead.

 **Present**

"Motherf****er" I growled as I watched Tea head down the aisle. Ren wolf whistled at the sight of her and I heard a smack a second later followed by Ren's whining. Most likely Natalie gave him a clocking on the head.

"I wish you didn't inherit your father's language" Mom scolded from beside me. Dad only rolled his eyes before the music meaning my cue to walk down the aisle started to play.

 _It's bloody now or never_ I thought as the three of us began to walk forward. Seto did a good job getting the yard behind the mansion to look like a wedding and a reception. I didn't look at the other guests, because my eyes were only on my mate, and sh*t he was hot as hell in his outfit. I mean it was the spitting image of his Battle City jacket only it was all black. Seto had a real smile on his face as I got closer to him, Ren was nursing his head where Natalie smacked him, he had a red welt on it, Mokuba stood proudly behind his brother. I saw Yugi smile at me and I nodded back at him, before I saw Natalie tell him something through their mating bond, and Yugi's face turned blood red. Already Mai, Tea, and Serenity were sniffling while Natalie and Summer rolled their eyes. Dad would actually be officiating the ceremony as well. I finally was next to Seto and my Mom placed Seto's hand into my right one, she then kissed my forehead before she went to stand next to me, she took my bouquet with her. Dad kissed my cheek as well before he released me and he came to a stop in front of Seto and I.

 _You look beautiful Samara_ Seto said through our mating bond.

 _You look hot love_ I said back to him which got Seto to chuckle.

The guests sat down and Dad began to officiate. I hate to say this, but weddings weren't my thing unless someone I was close to was getting married. I had been to several werewolf weddings, but only found them dull and a good excuse to sneak a drink or two. Yes I have had alcohol under twenty one so sue me. The beginning of the ceremony began with the usual speeches, blah, blah; blah I won't go into detail. The "I do's" passed with the occasional sniffles, until the ring exchange. Seto took the ring from Mokuba and it was beautiful silver ring with Blue Eyes White Dragons designed on it. Seto took my left hand and said.

"Samara this ring represents my love for you, as your mate, as your husband, and as the father of our children, my heart was yours the moment I met you, it was yours when I first saw you duel in the Battle City Finals, and it will continue to be yours for all eternity" he then slipped the silver band onto my left hand and he then kissed it.

I took Seto's wedding band from Mom and it was the same design and color as mine. I took Seto's left hand and said as I slipped it on.

"Seto Kaiba, the day I met you the only thing that made my heart start beating like hell was your smirk, throughout the Battle City Tournament, I thought fate had a sick sense of humor when we kept running into each other, it drove me crazy when you flirted with me nonstop, then when our mating bond opened there was no way in hell I was letting you go, you are my heart, my soul, my best friend, and I will be yours and only yours for all eternity, I love you, mate of mine"

"Amen on that!" Joey said and like Ren a smack was heard a second later and he whined as a red welt of his own came upon his blonde hair.

Dad then announced we were husband and wife finally. I smirked evilly and I surprised Seto by grabbing his jacket collar and seized his lips with mine. The crowd went nuts as we kissed, as Seto wrapped his arms around my waist, he smirked into our lip lock.

 _You sure know how to impress_ _a crowd_

 _Oh shut up and enjoy the kiss Seahorse_ I teased my mate.

 **Later.**

Seto and I had a wonderful reception which lasted until midnight, and by the time the guests left and everything was still being cleaned up Seto and I retired for the evening, we weren't going to a hotel.

"I can't believe you actually allowed Mokuba to drink some whine mate" I said to Seto as he came out of the bathroom. He had taken a quick shower, his hair looked sexy wet. He wore the same black pajama pants the night I lost my well ya know to him. I wore a red tank top and black sleeping shorts. Mokuba was spending the night at Summer's place, the two of them had done so before, and just sleeping side by side. Mom and Dad were already back home most likely sleeping off the alcohol they consumed.

"I kept an eye on him" Seto replied back to me as he got into bed beside me. He of course was shirtless which suited well with me. "How does it feel finally being Mrs. Kaiba?" he teased taking my left hand and kissed it.

"It will take some getting used to"I admitted to my husband. Seto chuckled at my answer. "Which reminds me I have your wedding present already"

This got Seto to arch an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

It was my turn to smirk and I grabbed his left hand and placed it onto my stomach. It didn't take long for him to figure it out. He smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks, and I have a feeling it's going to be a girl" I said.

"I wouldn't mind a girl; this family needs some females anyway"

"Are you ready for this?" I asked my husband.

"As long as I am with you, and I look forward to being a father, and I sure as hell won't be a hard ass on my own child" he then leaned his face my stomach where the baby was growing.

 _16 Years Later._

Seto and I stood in the office watching the Duel Academy entrance exams.

"I'm getting worried about Savannah" Seto said not keeping his eyes off the entrance doors. The two of us have been happily married for almost two decades. Our first child as expected was a girl and we named her Amber after my sister. She inherited my dark brown hair and her aunt and grandfather's emerald green eyes. Two years later we welcomed a second daughter Seto named Savannah. Savannah was the spitting image of her father, the same brown hair and fierce sapphire blue eyes, her hair however was spiky like mine. Amber's personality was a mixture of me and Seto's.

She tended to be calm the majority of the time and was fiercely dedicated to studying, however when she got mad she could be a real firestorm. Savannah rarely lost her temper, but when she did you better run for the hills. When both of our daughters were born, Seto fell head over heels in love with them. He loved both of them with every bit of his heart and he loved to spoil them occasionally. Mokuba and Summer were now engaged, and would be expecting their first child soon. They sealed their mating bond after they graduated from high school. The girls loved Mokuba and he adored them. Ren also claimed Tea and they were also engaged, the two of them decided to get married after they finished college. Tea decided to remain in Domino and she was studying a dance program to major in.

Mai and Joey were still dating; Yugi and Natalie were already married. Yugi actually grew taller and his voice was now deeper. He was no longer shy when it came to Natalie. Natalie wouldn't shut up at how she loved the way Yugi held her in his muscular arms. Ryou was lucky to find a girlfriend and surprise, she was also a werewolf. She was one of Simon's other granddaughters, named Naomi. Naomi unlike her cousins was a kind she-wolf and wasn't a spazz like her twin cousins. Her hair was black and her eyes were the color of indigo. She was majoring to be an Archaeologist and Ryou was doing the same. I almost forgot about Bakura.

Bakura was able to rejoin Seraphina in the afterlife along with their daughter, after he learned he had been deceived by Zorc, he was grateful that I cared about him enough to help him. I was actually sad when he was able to pass on. Duke's Dungeon Dice Monsters became a big success after I married Seto and he finally had a girlfriend, whom he adored. I also forget one more thing, before Atem left for the afterlife. It had been me who had dueled him, according to the prophecy only the sister of Atem had to duel him, and that had been me. Dueling Atem was hard, and I almost had lost, but with my faith in my deck and in the Heart of the Cards I won.

I actually had used my Blue Eyes White Dragon to defeat him. Of course when I had defeated Atem I had fallen to my knees and I was crying hard. Atem then walked over to me and told me a champion doesn't belong on their knees, after he had helped me up, I had thrown myself against his chest and I had continued to cry and Atem had held me in his arms since it would be the last time we would see each other.

"There she is" I said as Savannah finally come out from the floor. She was dressed in a black leather jacket, with a red t-shirt underneath; she wore black jeans and boots. Around her neck was the same card pendant that Seto, myself, Amber, Mokuba, and Summer wore.

"Look who she's facing" Seto said his voice in shock. My eyes went bug eyed as she was facing Dr. Crowler head of Obelisk Blue

"She'll do fine" I reassured my husband. Amber was already at Duel Academy in her second year and was in Obelisk blue. Savannah activated her duel disk and the duel started. The duel was intense, Savannah's deck was a unique one, it was a dragon deck mixed in with other creatures. In fact Pegasus made six more Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and both sets were given to Amber and Savannah.

"Oh sh*t" I swore when Crowler summoned Ancient Gear Golem.

"Just watch I think our daughter was expecting this" Seto said calmly. Savannah had a smirk on her face and it was the same one as her fathers. Samara already had her first Blue Eyes out and she was able to spare it from being destroyed by Crowler's best monster. She also had Lord of Dragons on the field and she played Flute of Summoning Dragon. Two more of her Blue Eyes appeared and they roared at Ancient Gear Golem, Crowler looked horrified. Then Savannah played Polymerization and her three Blue Eyes fused into Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Then Savannah commanded the three headed dragon to destroy Ancient Gear Golem. The dragons obeyed and unleashed its Neutron Blast destroying Crowler's monster. Crowler fell to his knees and began to mope as his life points went to zero.

"That's my girl" Seto said with a smirk.

Both Seto and I then went to meet with our youngest.

"Hey kid" Seto greeted Savannah as we walked up to her. "You did a good job"

"Thanks Dad" Savannah said and she blushed as Seto kissed her on the forehead.

"That duel was badass" Amber said joining us. "You kicked Crowler right where the sun doesn't shine little sister"

"Amber watch your mouth honey" I said to my oldest.

"I agree with your mother Amber" Seto agreed.

Amber simply nodded and Seto chuckled before he kissed her forehead as well.

"You look after your sister at Duel Academy" I told Amber.

"MOM!" Savannah protested. "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

This got all of us to laugh with Savannah doing the same after she rolled her eyes. Her scores got her into Ra Yellow, and both Seto and I couldn't have been more proud.

 **^^  
I hope you enjoyed Stubbornshipping and keep an eye on Girl on Fire.**


End file.
